familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
October 2
Events *1187 - Siege of Jerusalem: Saladin captures Jerusalem after 88 years of Crusader rule. *1263 - The battle of Largs fought between Norwegians and Scots. *1535 - Jacques Cartier discovers Montreal. *1552 - Conquest of Kazan by Ivan the Terrible. *1780 - John André, British Army officer of the American Revolutionary War, is hanged as a spy by American forces. *1789 - George Washington transmits the proposed Constitutional amendments (The United States Bill of Rights) to the States for ratification. *1835 - The Texas Revolution begins with the Battle of Gonzales: Mexican soldiers attempt to disarm the people of Gonzales, but encounter stiff resistance from a hastily assembled militia. *1851 - The pasilalinic-sympathetic compass is demonstrated but proves to be a fake. *1864 - American Civil War: Battle of Saltville - Union forces attack Saltville, but are defeated by Confederate troops. *1889 - In Colorado, Nicholas Creede strikes it rich in silver during the last great silver boom of the American Old West. *1919 - US President Woodrow Wilson suffers a massive stroke, leaving him partially paralyzed. *1924 - The Geneva Protocol is adopted as a means to strengthen the League of Nations. *1925 - John Logie Baird performers first test of the working television system. *1928 - The "Prelature of the Holy Cross and the Work of God", commonly known as Opus Dei, was founded by Saint Josemaría Escrivá. *1935 - Italy invades Abyssinia (Ethiopia). *1937 - Samuel R. Caldwell becomes the first person in the United States to be arrested on a marijuana charge. *1938 - Tiberias massacre: Arabs murder 20 Jews. *1941 - World War II: In Operation Typhoon, Germany begins an all-out offensive against Moscow. *1944 - World War II: Nazi troops end the Warsaw Uprising. *1950 - Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz first published *1958 - Guinea declares itself independent from France. *1967 - Thurgood Marshall is sworn in as the first African-American justice of United States Supreme Court. *1968 - A peaceful student demonstration in Mexico City ends in the Tlatelolco massacre. *1970 - A plane carrying the Wichita State University football team, administrators, and supporters crashes in Colorado killing 31 people. *1990 - A Chinese airline Boeing 737-247 is hijacked; after landing at Guangzhou, it crashes into two airliners on the ground, killing 132 people. *1992 - The Carandiru Massacre takes place after a riot in the Carandiru Penitentiary in São Paulo, Brazil. *1996 - The Electronic Freedom of Information Act Amendments are signed by former U.S. President Bill Clinton. * 1996 - An AeroPerú Boeing 757 crashes in Pacific Ocean shortly after takeoff from Lima, killing 70. *2001 - The NATO backs US military strikes, following 9/11. *2002 - The Beltway sniper attacks begin, extending over three weeks. *2004 - American Samoa joins the North American Numbering Plan. *2005 - Ethan Allen Boating Accident: The Ethan Allen tour boat capsizes on Lake George in Upstate New York, killing twenty people. * 2005 - NFL plays first regular season game outside United States when the Arizona Cardinals defeat the San Francisco 49ers 31-14 in Mexico City, Mexico *2006 - Five school girls are murdered by Charles Carl Roberts in a shooting at an Amish school in Nickel Mines before Roberts commits suicide. *2007 - President Roh Moo-hyun of South Korea walks across the Military Demarcation Line into North Korea on his way to the second Inter-Korean Summit with North Korean leader Kim Jong Il. Births *1452 - King Richard III of England (d. 1485) *1470 - Isabella of Naples, Duchess of Milan (d. 1424) *1538 - Saint Charles Borromeo, Italian cardinal (d. 1584) *1644 - François-Timoléon de Choisy, French writer (d. 1724) *1722 - Leopold Widhalm, Austrian luthier (d. 1776) *1737 - Francis Hopkinson, signer of the United States Declaration of Independence (d. 1791) *1768 - William Carr Beresford, British general and politician (d. 1854) *1798 - King Charles Albert of Sardinia (d. 1849) *1800 - Nat Turner, American leader of slave uprising (d. 1831) *1828 - Charles Floquet, French statesman (d. 1896) *1832 - Edward Burnett Tylor, English anthropologist (d. 1917) *1847 - Paul von Hindenburg, German officer and politician (d. 1934) *1851 - Ferdinand Foch, French soldier (d. 1929) *1852 - William Ramsay, Scottish chemist (d. 1916) *1869 - Mahatma Gandhi, Indian politician and spiritual leader (Father of the India) . (d. 1948) *1871 - Cordell Hull, United States Secretary of State, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1955) *1873 - Stephen Warfield Gambrill, U.S. Congressman for Maryland's 5th District (d. 1924) *1873 - Plum Warner, English cricketer (d. 1963) *1879 - Wallace Stevens, American poet (d. 1955) *1882 - Boris Shaposhnikov, Russian military commander (d. 1945) *1890 - Groucho Marx, American comedian and actor (d. 1977) *1895 - Bud Abbott, American comedian and actor (d. 1974) *1901 - Alice Prin, French singer and artist (d. 1953) *1902 - Leopold Figl, Austrian politician (d. 1965) *1904 - Graham Greene, British novelist (d. 1991) * 1904 - Lal Bahadur Shastri, Prime Minister of India (d.1966) *1907 - Alexander R. Todd, Scottish chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1997) *1911 - Jack Finney, American author (d. 1995) *1913 - Karl Miller, German footballer (d. 1967) *1914 - Jack Parsons, American rocket scientist (d. 1952) *1914 - Bernarr Rainbow, historian of music education, organist, and choir master (d.1998) *1917 - Christian de Duve, English-born biologist, Nobel laureate * 1917 - Charles Drake, American actor (d. 1994) *1921 - Albert Scott Crossfield, American test pilot (d. 2006) * 1921 - Robert Runcie, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 2000) *1926 - Jan Morris, English writer *1928 - George "Spanky" McFarland, American actor (d. 1993) * 1928 - Wolfhart Pannenberg, German theologian *1929 - Moses Gunn, African-American actor (d. 1993) *1930 - Dave Barrett, Premier of British Columbia *1932 - Maury Wills, American baseball player *1933 - Phill Niblock, American composer, filmmaker and videographer *1934 - Earl Wilson, American baseball player (d. 2005) *1935 - Omar Sivori, Argentine football player (d. 2005) *1936 - Dick Barnett, American basketball player *1937 - Johnnie L. Cochran Jr., American attorney (d. 2005) *1938 - Rex Reed, American movie critic and actor * 1938 - Waheed Murad, Pakistani film actor and director (d. 1983) *1943 - Franklin Rosemont, American artist *1945 - Don McLean, American songwriter *1946 - Gen.Sonthi Boonyaratglin, President of Council for National Security and Commander-in-Chief of Royal Thai Army *1948 - Avery Brooks, American actor *1948 - Trevor Brooking, English footballer * 1948 - Donna Karan, American fashion designer * 1948 - Chris LeDoux, American musician and rodeo performer (d. 2005) *1949 - Richard Hell, American musician * 1949 - Annie Leibovitz, American photographer *1950 - Persis Khambatta, Indian actress (d. 1998) * 1950 - Ian McNeice, English actor * 1950 - Michael Rutherford, English musician (Genesis) *1951 - Sting, English musician and actor * 1951 - Romina Power, Italian singer *1952 - Wahed Wafa, Afghan singer *1954 - Lorraine Bracco, American actress *1955 - Phil Oakey, English singer (The Human League) *1957 - Wade Dooley, English rugby union player *1960 - Glenn Anderson, Canadian ice hockey player * 1960 - Robbie Nevil, American singer and songwriter *1962 - Sigtryggur Baldursson, Icelandic drummer (The Sugarcubes) * 1962 - Aziz M. Osman, Malaysian actor and director *1964 - Dirk Brinkmann, German field hockey player *1966 - Rodney Anoa'i (Yokozuna), Samoan-American professional wrestler (d. 2000) *1967 - Frankie Fredericks, Namibian athlete * 1967 - Bud Gaugh, American musician (Sublime) * 1967 - Gillian Welch, American singer and songwriter *1968 - Victoria Derbyshire, British radio presenter * 1968 - Jeff Martin, Canadian singer/songwriter * 1968 - Jana Novotná, Czech tennis player * 1968 - Glen Wesley, Canadian ice hockey player *1969 - Mitch English, American actor * 1969 - Damon Gough, English singer *1970 - Colin Rivas, Galician artist * 1970 - Kelly Ripa, American actress * 1970 - Eddie Guardado, American baseball relief pitcher * 1970 - Maribel Verdú, Spanish actress *1971 - James Root, American guitarist (Slipknot) * 1971 - Tiffany, American singer *1972 - Tara Dawn Holland, Miss America 1997 *1973 - Lene, Norwegian singer (Aqua) * 1973 - Efren Ramirez, American actor * 1973 - Scott Schoeneweis, American baseball player * 1973 - Verka Serduchka, Ukranian drag artist * 1973 - Maria Wetterstrand, Swedish politician * 1973 - Proof, American rapper (D12) (d. 2006) *1974 - Simon Gregson, British actor * 1974 - Michelle Krusiec, American actress * 1974 - Mark Porter, New Zealand racing driver (d. 2006) * 1974 - Sam Roberts, Canadian singer and songwriter *1974 - Paul Teutul Jr., co-star of American Chopper *1976 - Mandisa, American singer *1976 - Jason Dodson, American political consultant and teacher of esotericism *1977 - Leon del Muerte, American guitarist *1978 - Ayumi Hamasaki, Japanese singer *1979 - Francisco Fonseca, Mexican footballer * 1979 - Maja Ivarsson, lead singer, The Sounds *1981 - Luke Wilkshire, Australian soccer player * 1981 - Toro, Taiwanese singer *1982 - George Pettit, Canadian singer (Alexisonfire) *1985 - Craig Davis, Wide Receiver for the San Diego Chargers *1986 - Camilla Belle, American actress *1987 - Phil Kessel, American ice hockey player *1990 - Dean Bouzanis, Australian soccer player *1993 - Tara Lynne Barr, American actress Deaths * 939 - Gilbert *1559 - Jacquet of Mantua, French composer (b. 1483) *1626 - Diego Sarmiento de Acuña, Spanish diplomat (b. 1567) *1629 - Pierre de Bérulle, French cardinal and statesman (b. 1575) * 1629 - Antonio Cifra, Italian composer (b. 1584) *1708 - Anne-Jules, French general (b. 1650) *1724 - François-Timoléon de Choisy, French writer (b. 1644) *1746 - Josiah Burchett, English Secretary of the Admiralty *1764 - William Cavendish, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom *1775 - Chiyo-ni, Japanese poet (b. 1703) *1780 - John André, British Army officer (executed) (b. 1750) *1782 - Charles Lee, British and U.S. general (b. 1732) *1786 - Augustus Keppel, British admiral (b. 1725) *1803 - Samuel Adams, American revolutionary leader (b. 1722) *1804 - Nicolas-Joseph Cugnot, French automobile pioneer (b. 1725) *1817 - Fyodor Fyodorovich Ushakov, Russian naval commander and admiral (b. 1744) *1850 - Sarah Biffen, English painter (b. 1784) *1853 - François Jean Dominique Arago, French mathematician (b. 1786) *1927 - Svante Arrhenius, Swedish chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1859) *1938 - Alexandru Averescu, Romanian soldier and politician (b. 1859) *1947 - Peter D. Ouspensky, Russian mathematician and philosopher (b. 1878) *1962 - Boris Y. Bukreev, Russian mathematician (b. 1859) *1968 - Marcel Duchamp, French artist (b. 1887) *1971 - Bola de Nieve, Cuban singer, pianist, and songwriter (b. 1911) *1973 - Paul Hartman, American actor (b. 1904) * 1973 - Paavo Nurmi, Finnish runner (b. 1897) *1974 - Vasily Shukshin, Russian writer, actor, screenwriter, and director (b. 1929) *1975 - Kumaraswami Kamaraj, Indian political leader, Chief Minister of Tamil Nadu (b. 1903) *1981 - Harry Golden, American journalist (b. 1902) * 1981 - Hazel Scott, West Indian-born singer (b. 1920) *1985 - Rock Hudson, American actor (b. 1925) *1987 - Peter Medawar, Brazilian-born scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1915) * 1987 - Madeleine Carroll, British-born actress (b. 1906) *1988 - Alec Issigonis, Greek-British car designer, developer of the Mini (b. 1906) *1994 - Harriet Hilliard Nelson, American actress (b. 1909) *1996 - Robert Bourassa, politician, premier of Quebec (b. 1933) *1998 - Gene Autry, American singer, actor, and entrepreneur (b. 1907) * 1998 - Olivier Gendebien, Belgian racing driver (b. 1924) *1999 - Heinz G. Konsalik, German novelist (b. 1921) *2001 - Franz Biebl, German composer (b. 1906) *2002 - Heinz von Foerster, Austrian-born physicist and philosopher (b. 1911) *2003 - John T. Dunlop, U.S. Secretary of Labor (b. 1914) *2005 - Bert Eriksson, Belgian neo-Nazi (b. 1931) * 2005 - Nipsey Russell, American comedian (b. 1918) * 2005 - August Wilson, American playwright (b. 1945) *2006 - Helen Chenoweth-Hage, American politician (b. 1938) * 2006 - Tamara Dobson, American actress (b. 1947) * 2006 - Paul Halmos, Hungarian-born American mathematician (b. 1916) *2007 - Dan Keating, Irish politician (b. 1902) * 2007 - Tex Coulter, American football player (b. 1924) * 2007 - Christopher Derrick, British writer (b. 1921) Holidays and observances *Roman festivals - First day of the Ludi Augustales to celebrate the recovery by emperor August of Roman standards from the Parthians *Roman Catholic Church - Memorial of Guardian Angels, Leodegar *Also see October 2 *Guinea - Independence Day (from France, 1958) *India - Gandhi Jayanti (birthday of Mahatma Gandhi, 1869) *French Republican Calendar - Pomme de terre (Potato) Day, eleventh day in the Month of Vendémiaire *International Day of Non-Violence External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October